


Мир возможностей

by orphan_account, tenkosh



Series: 2017: спецквест [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Павел встречает своего двойника из параллельной реальности.





	Мир возможностей

На Энтерпрайз все слышали про зеркальную вселенную — жестокий параллельный мир, словно криво отражающий их собственный. При этом о нем не было практически никакой достоверной информации после единственного короткого столкновения, поэтому по кораблю распространялись жуткие слухи, ходили абсурдные байки, и найти в них хоть крупицу правды с каждым днем становилось все сложнее.

Все с уверенностью сходились только в том, что чужая вселенная являлась ужасающим местом.

Их родной мир тоже не был идеальным: люди все еще умирали от смертельных болезней, убивали друг друга, совершали страшные преступления. Но ведь нельзя зацикливаться только на плохом, верно? В их вселенной было много хорошего. Болезни лечились, справедливый неотвратимый суд настигал преступников. Человеческая цивилизация переживала свой расцвет, наука и техника двигались вперед, космические корабли бороздили просторы вселенной, а на Земле люди жили в безопасности и комфорте.

Этот мир мог считаться миром возможностей. В нем человек был способен получить то, чего заслуживал — не по какому-то абстрактному праву рождения, а по своим заслугам и талантам. Уже в семнадцать лет Павел попал на Энтерпрайз, потому что прикладывал усилия и не упускал своих шансов. Вместе с ним на корабле служили самые разные люди и инопланетяне, мужчины и женщины, белые и цветные, разных взглядов на мир, сексуальной ориентации и происхождения. Равенство возможностей — одно из главных достижений их цивилизации. Каждый мог добиться успеха.

Богатая фантазия легко подсказывала Павлу, как из его привычного мира сделать настоящий кошмар. Пытки, несправедливые законы, дискриминация, возвращение к средневековой медицине, рабство и многое, многое другое. Казалось, параллельную вселенную должны населять жестокие монстры, в которых не осталось ни капли от человека. В лучшем случае — киборги.

Тем удивительнее после этого было встретить самого себя из другой вселенной. Павел смотрел на своего двойника, как в зеркало. Он не увидел ожидаемых шрамов, у двойника почти не оказалось оружия, только один фазер — то ли он был настолько смертоносным, то ли эти звери предпочитали убивать друг друга руками. Допрос, «проведенный» капитаном Кирком, не дал никакой информации: Павел из другой реальности молчал, игнорируя любые угрозы и уговоры.

Идея капитана отправить Павла на допрос собственного двойника сначала показалась безумной и обреченной на провал.

В неуютной полупустой комнате под прицелом камер Павел сел за стол. _Другой он_ смотрел на него: расширенные зрачки даже при ярком свете. Если бы Павел не слышал столько про жестокую параллельную вселенную, то мог бы поклясться, что в глазах у _него_ стоит страх.

На секунду Павлу показалось, что он ощущает все чужие эмоции на себе. Сковывающий ужас, паника, отчаяние. Стало трудно дышать. Вот только с чего бы человеку из зеркальной вселенной бояться? Наверное, все их методы выглядели детскими игрушками по сравнению с тем, к чему привык их гость. Он должен был чувствовать уверенность и силу, находясь среди них. Сам Павел ощущал невероятную смесь восхищения, страха и отвращения рядом с этим человеком.

— Допрос проводит лейтенант Павел Чехов, корабль Империи ISS «Энтерпрайз», — продиктовал Павел, включив запись. — Вы тоже представьтесь, пожалуйста.

Несколько секунд он был уверен, что не получит ответа, как и другие офицеры. Но двойник сказал:

— Павел Андреевич Чехов, офицер Звездного флота. Энсин.


End file.
